Mekakucity Actors: The Video Game
Mekakucity Actors: The Video Game is a 2015 rhythm RPG strategy game developed by Nintendo, Sega, Spike Chunsoft, and Dazing Dazer Studios. It follows the plot of Kagerou Project, along with a mode where the player and play the songs. The game was released in Japan on August 15, 2015. A English release is in the process, and is planned to be released in early to mid 2016 in North America and Europe. Plot (YES! ITS COPIED AND PASTED FROM WIKIPEDIA! PLEASE NO HATE!) Shintarō Kisaragi is an 18-year-old hiki-NEET who has not left his room in two years, engrossing himself with his computer and the internet. However, on August 14, due to the messing about of the cyber girl Ene, who lives inside his computer, Shintarō spills soda on his computer keyboard and is forced to go outside to buy a new one, due to the fact that during the Obon festival none of the stores will deliver until August 17. Shintarō goes to the department store, where a group of criminals break in and hold the people inside hostage for ransom. Here he comes in contact with a group of teenagers calling themselves the "Mekakushi Dan" (メカクシ団?, lit. "Blindfold Gang"), who stop the robbery with their mysterious eye powers and force Shintarō to join into their group. Before this occurs, Shintarō's younger sister, Momo Kisaragi, is a popular idol who has the ability to attract people's attention. This is due to the "Drawing Eyes" ability, which she cannot control and causes people to look at her wherever she goes. One day, while fleeing from a horde of fans, she meets the Mekakushi Dan leader, Tsubomi Kido, who invites Momo to join, which she does. While meeting the first four members of the Mekakushi Dan, Marry trips and gets Momo's phone wet, they all go to the department store to buy a new phone for Momo. Kido uses her ability to keep people from staring at Momo, but while in the store, they find out Shintarō is there at the same time. The terrorists break in and take all the shoppers hostage, but with Kido's eye power, she, Momo, Marry, Seto, and Kano are invisible and thus do not get caught. They work together to stop the heist, though Shintarō passes out, and they bring him to their hideout and introduce him and Ene as members once the former awakens. They all go to the amusement park and have fun afterwards. The prologue is told in the second novel, -a headphone actor-. Takane Enomoto and Haruka Kokonose, students of Kenjirō Tateyama, plan a class booth for their school's cultural festival. Haruka gets an idea to host a shooting booth; however this idea could not be fulfilled due to Kenjirō spending all their booth funds on a rare specimen. Takane, being a highly skilled gamer, decides that instead of a shooting booth with a large amount of equipment, they should make a video game of a first-person shooter. Kenjirō would be in charge of programming, Haruka was in charge of illustration and Takane was responsible for playing as the opponent. Their plan captured a great amount of attention, good and bad. Characters (YES, ITS COPIED AND PASTED AGAIN! STILL NO HATE PLEASE!) Kido Tsubomi Japanese Voice Actor: Yuuko Kaida English Voice Actor: Wendee Lee :Kido is member No. 1 of the Mekakushi Dan and its current leader. She is often mistaken as a male due to her ambiguous appearance. The other members of the Dan call her "Danchō" (lit. gang leader). Like Kano and Seto, she is addressed by her last name, even by her closest friends. Many state that her song is "Mekakushi Chord" (メカクシコード lit. Blindfold Chord?). :She was born as the second daughter of a wealthy family, but due to being the illegitimate child between her father and his mistress, she always felt out of place, even at home. Because she was always treated cautiously by those around her, she harbored a strong desire to "disappear". One day, her father's business went bankrupt, driving him to set their house on fire. After being burned to death in the blaze, Kido came into contact with the Heat Haze along with her sister (Voiced by: Yuki Kaida) and was possessed by the snake with the "Concealing Eyes" ability, thus acquiring the power to hide her presence, as well as the presence of anyone else within a two meter radius. Becoming friends with Seto and Kano in the same orphanage, she was later adopted by the Tateyama family. Encouraged by Ayano that having red eyes was the sign of a hero, they started the Mekakushi Dan. Seto Kousuke Japanese Voice Actor: Soichiro Hoichi English Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal Seto is member No. 2 of the Mekakushi Dan. He is often portrayed as the "nice guy" of the group, and gets along very well with Marry. Like Kano and Kido, he is addressed by his last name, even by his closest friends. His song is "Shōnen Brave" (少年ブレイブ?, "Brave Boy"). :As a young boy, his small body and timid nature resulted in him being often bullied, and he had trouble speaking with people. He considered an abandoned dog to be his only friend, and wished that he could "understand how people felt without using words". One stormy day, he witnessed some kids trying to throw his dog into a river. Despite his efforts, the dog was thrown in, and Seto threw himself into the river in order to save it. As he drowned, he came into contact with the Heat Haze and was possessed by the snake with the "Stealing Eyes" ability, acquiring the ability to read others' minds upon eye contact. However, he generally dislikes using his eye ability as he feels that it makes communication redundant, and rarely uses it. He eventually was adopted by the Tateyama family along with Kido and Kano. Together they created the Mekakushi Dan after being encouraged by Ayano. Kano Shuya Japanese Voice Actor: Tachibana Shinnosuke English Voice Actor: Todd Haberkorn :Kano is member No. 3 of the Mekakushi Dan. He is depicted as a deceitful young man, to the point where no one can tell if he's lying or telling the truth. His song is "Yobanashi Deceive" (夜咄ディセイブ?, "Night Tales Deceive"). :When Kano was younger, he did not attend preschool or kindergarten and instead lived alone with his mother in an apartment. His emotionally unstable mother raised her hand against him from time to time, and the neighbors spread rumors that he was being abused by her. However because he believed that he was wrong for upsetting his mother, he desired strongly to "hide the bruises/wounds on his body" from those around him because they were the reason the neighbors disliked his mother. One day, his apartment was broken into by thieves. Kano's mother was stabbed and killed as she tried to protect him. He was stabbed to death as well when he tried to fight against the thieves, coming into contact with the Heat Haze. He was then possessed by the snake with the "Deceiving Eyes" ability, acquiring the power to deceive how people around him perceive him and anything in immediate contact with him. He was eventually brought to an orphanage and was later adopted by the Tateyama family, where he met Kido, Seto, and Ayano. They created a gang and Kano gave it its name, the Mekakushi Dan—"Mekakushi" being a pun on Kido's eye ability. Unlike Seto, Kano uses his eye ability frequently, shifting outward emotions on a whim while never showing what he is truly feeling on the inside. Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games